My Blue Heaven
by Bremol
Summary: Elsie and Charles have been friends since they were young. Their lives have always been entwined, from their marriages to their successes. Will something happen to make them realize that they love each other? That it was always supposed to be them as a couple? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the AU fic I mentioned. It features all of my faves from DA. I don't want to give too much away so I'll just say that this is set in the modern day and away from Downton, though that does come in, but you'll have to read to find out how ;-) .**

* * *

Elsie Hughes sighed as she looked out on the city she had called home for the last twenty years. Her divorce had been made final a month ago, her name change two days after that. It had felt good to be just Elsie Hughes again, though after twenty-one years of being Mrs. Burns, she still found herself not responding from time to time to being called Miss Hughes. Occasionally one of her employees would slip and call her Missus then correct themselves and say Hughes instead of Burns so that she became Mrs. Hughes. She was tempted to tell them to call her that all the time, but that wouldn't do, so she'd left it be.

"Elsie?"

Turning at the sound of her friend's voice, she smiled tiredly. "Beryl, what are you doing here?"

"Our lunch, remember?" Beryl asked even as she frowned. "Elsie? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Beryl. I completely forgot. I've a lot on my mind right now."

"Yes, I see that. You said you had something you wanted to tell me. That was the reason for lunch."

Elsie nodded. "I do have something that I need to tell you." Grabbing her handbag, she walked with Beryl out of her office. "Angelique, I'm going out to lunch with Beryl. I don't want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency."

"Yes, Ma'am. Don't forget your appointment at two, Miss Hughes."

"I've got my phone set to remind me." Elsie told her. "I won't be back unless something comes up that Mr. Stone can't handle."

"Yes, Ma'am. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you, Angelique. Take off early."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

CnE

"You're going to do what?" Beryl asked then took a long gulp of her wine.

"Beryl, please." Elsie sighed. "I'm going to need you. You've had children and know what to expect. Please be happy for me. You've known me for years, you know how much I've always longed to be a mother."

Smiling softly, Beryl reached across and squeezed Elsie's hand. "I love you, Elsie Hughes, and I _am_ happy for you. It just makes me sad that you have to do things this way. That blasted," she scowled, not finishing because she didn't want to say the name of Elsie's ex. "Well, anyway. You know that I'll be right there with you for all of it." Letting go of Elsie's hand, Beryl took another sip of her wine. "Are you going to say anything to Charlie?"

"I'm to meet him for dinner tonight. I don't know how he'll react. You know how he feels about children."

"With good reason. That witch of an ex of his tricked him with a pregnancy she never intended to follow through with."

"More than once." Elsie scowled. "And the last time the babe wasn't even his."

"Do you really think the other time was?"

Elsie sighed and shook her head. "No. I don't. I think both times the babe was Grigg's. Lousy man. I've always been very grateful he got himself in trouble and couldn't follow us here."

"Is all of that why you didn't ask Charlie for help with this?"

"I thought of going to him, of asking him to be the father, but then I thought of what Alice had done." Elsie shook her head. "I just couldn't do it. I would love to know that my baby's biological father is a good man because I _know_ him, not because some profile in a book of donors says that he is, but I'll just have to trust the people at the clinic."

"No matter if it's truth or not, Elsie. Your child will be a wonderful human being because it will have you as a mother." Beryl assured her with a smile.

"Thank you for that, Beryl." Elsie sighed as she stared down into her wine. "I just hope it's not too late. I was told I could get pregnant again after the miscarriage, but what I didn't know was that while I was in the hospital, Joe was having surgery. A little snip, snip, and my dreams of a child were gone. And now," she shook her head. "I'm forty-five, Beryl. Why did I wait so long to leave him?"

"Because you weren't able to until now. You've got one of the most successful magazines in the country, Els. It's given you power and prestige you didn't have before." Beryl sighed then took the last sip of her wine. "Your magazine finally making it big gave you the strength to leave Joe. The kind of man that he is, it would have been more dangerous to have done so sooner."

Elsie sighed as she nodded. "How did I ever think that was love, Beryl?"

Beryl reached over and laid her hand over her friend's. "Because you didn't know any better, Love. A girl learns from her family, and your father wasn't much better than Joe."

"At least Da never hit Mam."

Beryl gave Elsie's hand a squeeze. "And Joe will never hit you again." She smirked. "I daresay he'll never hit anyone again after Richard finished with him."

"I've never seen Richard so violent."

"He was protecting you. You know that he looks on you as a sister. Besides, Izzie would have beat _him_ if he hadn't been violent."

Elsie laughed at that. "She can be fierce."

"I think fierce is a mild description."

"I'm just glad Charles wasn't there."

Beryl nodded. "Charlie would have killed the man and asked questions later. No one messes with his Els."

Elsie shook her head. "I've never understood why he's that way about me. He wasn't that way with Alice."

"You're different, Elsie. And his rescuing you when you were young, well," Beryl shrugged.

"I don't know if I like the fact that I inspire violence in the men in my life."

"You didn't inspire violence in Joe, nothing you ever did deserved that. He broke your jaw, Elsie. If Richard and Isobel hadn't been coming to visit," Beryl shivered at the thought.

"But they did and they took me away from that."

"That's right. And you have the money and power to protect yourself. You're free."

Elsie nodded. "And going to be late for my meeting."

Beryl laughed as she pulled out her credit card. "Lunch is on me. You go on and head to your meeting. Let me know how things go with Charlie."

"It will be late when I get home. You know that his new play is opening tonight."

"Fine then, but first thing in the morning."

"Not first thing. I won't have your mister grumbling at me for waking him."

"Oh pfft." Beryl waved her hand. "Go on with ya."

Elsie smiled as she leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Beryl's cheek. "Thank you, Beryl. I promise to tell you everything."

Beryl nodded as she watched Elsie leave. It was good to see her friend living her life without fear. Signing when the waitress brought back her card, Beryl smiled at the young woman then stood up to leave.

As she left the restaurant, she wondered how Charles Carson was going to handle Elsie's news. Beryl was sure Charlie was in love with Elsie, always had been she suspected, but after everything his partner and wife had put him through, she wasn't surprised he either didn't see the love or was choosing to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad to see you're all enjoying my AU tale. This chapter gives a bit more background on how our characters all wound up living in the city. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, etc. both here and on tumblr.**

* * *

Charles smiled as he turned from his mirror to see his best friend standing just inside his dressing room, her lips turned up in a mischievous smirk. "Elsie Mae Hughes, I swear if you say one word," he warned, shaking his washcloth at her, his makeup smeared face making it hard to take him seriously.

"Me? I wasn't going to say anything. Just," she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Just that you missed a spot."

"Elsie!" Charles shouted and chucked the cloth at her causing her to shriek with laughter as she darted out of the way.

Elsie put a hand over her heart to try and catch her breath and calm down. "You were marvelous, Charlie. I think you have another Tony coming your way."

"Really, Els?"

Elsie nodded as she handed him back his washcloth. "Yes, really. You know I always tell you the truth about your plays. You made me swear."

Charles nodded as he turned to continue cleaning his face. "I did and I do."

Elsie watched Charles as he continued to wipe away everything that had made him his character, turning himself back into her best friend. The fact that he was without a shirt was something she didn't notice as it was something she'd seen often over their years as friends. She'd seen more of him that just his chest, but it never occurred to her to pay attention. "What shirt are you going to wear, Charlie?" she asked as she sat down her small handbag and moved to his closet.

"You pick, Els. You dress me better than I dress myself after these things. My eyes are still a bit glassy."

Elsie laughed at that, knowing that he was telling the truth. She knew that he wore special tinted contacts to help with the lights, but he still had trouble focusing on colors and driving was out of the question for the first half hour after a play was over. Picking out the pale blue shirt that was one of her favorites, she set it aside with his navy suit, knowing that he wouldn't want a tie after the constrictive collar of his costume.

"I must admit, Charlie," she said to him as she sat on the sofa, watching as he moved to where she'd laid out his clothes. "I wasn't sure about you doing a musical. You know that I love to hear you sing, but a musical just didn't seem like it fit you. But this one, it's perfect. You truly were amazing tonight."

Stuffing his shirt into his pants, Charles smiled at Elsie. "You're good for my ego, Els."

Elsie smirked up at him. "I've always known that's why you make sure I'm at your openings."

Putting his arms into his jacket, he turned to his mirror to make sure everything was as it should be. "You got me, Lass."

"We'd better hurry. They'll be anxious that you aren't at the party."

"I've already told them I wouldn't be staying, only making an appearance." Charles held out his hand and helped her up. "My best friend is more important."

EEE

Squeezing the hand that held hers, Elsie stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for that, Charlie."

"Els? Are you sure about this?" Charles asked as he stared across the table at her.

"You know how much I've always wanted to be a mother, Charlie. You remember how devastated I was after the miscarriage and then how depressed I was when I learned what Joe had done while I was recovering."

"I do remember." Charles nodded as he reached across and squeezed her hand. "Els?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Oh no, Charlie. I couldn't do that to you. I know how you feel about children. If things were different, I would have asked you. I promise."

Charles nodded again. "And you're sure about this?"

"I am."

"Richard and Izzie are helping you?"

"Yes. Richard found the clinic for me and Izzie is taking me to my appointment."

"When?"

"Monday."

"You must promise to text me and let me know how you are. Promise me, Els."

"I promise, Charlie. I'm going to need all of my friends."

Charles nodded. "Will someone be staying with you?"

"Beryl's Ellen will be staying Monday night with me."

"I'll bring dinner."

"No need. Beryl has promised to have several meals prepared and waiting in the refrigerator when I return home. All I'll have to do is heat them up."

"Fine, but I'm still going to come by."

Elsie smiled and squeezed his hand. "Okay."

Charles frowned when Elsie took a sip of wine. "Should you be drinking?"

Elsie laughed and shook her head at him. "No fussing. And I'm allowed tonight. Starting tomorrow, no more alcohol of any sort."

Shrugging, Charles winked at her. "You need someone to fuss."

"Beryl will be doing enough of that, thank you very much."

EEE

Elsie sighed as she settled into bed. She was tired, but couldn't seem to stop her mind from racing. Charles had taken her news much as she'd hoped he would. Of course, he was always supportive in everything she did, going so far as to help her come up with the funds to buy the magazine. She had never told anyone, especially not Joe.

If her ex had found out that Charles Carson had helped her, she shook her head.

The broken jaw and bruises he'd left her with would have been the minor things, if she'd been left alive.

Joe hated Charlie. Always had. And she'd never been able to understand why. After all, it was Charlie Carson that saved her life when she would have otherwise been killed by the neighbor's wild bull racing toward her.

She smiled as she thought about their days as youngsters.

She and Charlie had remained close after he'd rescued her. She'd been ten, he fifteen. She'd never understood why he let a little girl into his personal space, but he had, and he'd protected her from anything bad that came at her when he was able to. He'd been a stable hand at Downton Abbey then, and had been the one to help her get the job of scullery maid when she'd came to him five years later.

Downton Abbey – what a place it was.

It was one of the few old grand estates that still maintained a full staff, though as Charlie had told her, not nearly as grand as it had at one time.

The Earl and Countess of Grantham had very rarely been there, but Mr. Smythe and Mrs. Conners ran the house with such efficiency, that no one was the wiser that the Lord and Lady of the estate were absent more than they were present.

She sighed as she wiggled down, her head moving about on her pillows to get more comfortable. Only two years later, Charlie had left to go on the stage. It had nearly broken her heart to be left behind because they'd been inseparable once she'd arrived at the Abbey. She'd had no one, but then she'd become friends with the dear young woman that worked as the cook's assistant in the kitchen.

Beryl. Dear sweet Beryl with her wild strawberry blonde hair and vibrant spirit.

Once Beryl had left, marrying James Mason, it had left Elsie by herself completely. And that's how she fell into the honey trap Joe Burns set.

At eighteen, three years after coming to Downton, Elsie left her job – that of housemaid as she'd worked her way up by then – to become Mrs. Joe Burns. Something she'd regretted three years later, the first time Joe hit her in a drunken fit.

Elsie shook her head at what came of that. Richard; the doctor that had tended to the gash that had barely missed her temple. He'd become a friend. How could he not? They were kindred Scots both away from home.

And then, Joe had decided to leave – decided that America was where they should be. So she'd packed up their belongings, used the money she'd saved from her job as housekeeper at the home of a widowed Duchess to pay for their tickets and booked passage for New York City.

She hadn't known that Beryl and James were going to America as well, but finding them aboard the same ship had lifted her spirits. If only she'd been able to tell Charlie she was leaving, but her last letter had gone unanswered, and she didn't know where he was.

Richard had bid her goodbye and God speed, wishing her luck on her new life in a new country, hoping that it would change her situation. Knowing it wouldn't.

Twenty-seven years later, and here she was, still in New York City with all of her friends around her. Though Izzie hadn't been a friend until much later when Richard had brought his new wife to America to help her heal from the grief of losing her only son – the man who was to have been the heir to Downton and the title. It was all so amazing how all of her friends had wound up exactly where she was. She was grateful for it. If she hadn't had her friends, she would still be in a bad place, working and getting nowhere because everything she earned would have gone to Joe's gambling and drinking.

Now, those friends that had stood by her then, were going to stand by her on this new journey. Her baby was going to have a single mother, but with all of her friends, she wasn't worried. She knew that Richard, James, and Charlie to an extent, would stand as father figures. And she knew she was going to be hard pressed to keep Isobel and Beryl from being mothers. She smiled at the thought.

It was alright.

Everything was going to be alright.

As her eyes closed, sleep finally laying claim to her, her mind was calm and at ease.

It was going to work.

She was going to be a mother and her friends were going to be there with her through it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...I did say it might be slow going...sigh. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, etc. both here and on tumblr. I'm glad you're liking my little AU tale. The incident I describe with the lab tech and hitting a nerve...that actually happened to my mother. The description of the problems with Elsie's veins, well...that's me (something I inherited from my mother). It sucks having lousy veins. Now...on to the story...**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Elsie's procedure, and today was the day Richard would do the test that would tell her if she was going to be a mother. She pressed a hand over her abdomen, praying that her longed for baby was there.

"Els." Richard whispered as he came into the room.

Elsie turned and smiled at her friend as she moved to the chair and held out her arm. "I hate this part," she mumbled as she turned her gaze away.

Richard knew his friend wasn't afraid of needles, but more of the trouble her bad veins always caused when they tried to draw blood. After an incident with an incompetent lab tech that hit a nerve digging around for a vein, Elsie wouldn't let anyone other than he himself or Isobel draw blood. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Isobel in?"

"She had a meeting. I trust you."

"I know you do, but I also know she's better than I am." Richard murmured as he wiped the alcohol pad over the spot he'd picked, then gently eased the needle in, drawing the blood slowly and carefully so as not to cause the vein to collapse or worse. Cleaning away the blood that trickled onto her arm, he put a cotton ball then a band aid over the needle prick. Standing up to go and put things away, he leaned over and kissed Elsie's cheek. "I'm done now, Sweetie."

Elsie smiled up at him. "Thank you for babying me."

"No need for thanks. And I don't consider it babying. I consider it taking care of my friend that had a nasty experience. You do know that idiot lost his job, right? He can't do that sort of thing to anyone ever again."

"I know. You promised me and I knew you'd keep your promise, you always have."

CnE

Isobel wrapped her arms around Elsie, her heart breaking for her friend. "I'm so very sorry, Darling. Let me take you home, hmm? Maybe call Beryl?"

Elsie shook her head. "Just take me home, please," she managed to whisper as she sat up, pulling away from Isobel. "I," she swallowed down a sob and shook her head again. "Just take me home."

Richard rubbed her arm as he sat down and took her hands. "We'll try again, Sweetie."

"But you know what they told me." Elsie whispered. "They'll only do this twice. What if it fails the second time? What then, Richard?"

"You adopt, Darling." Isobel answered softly.

"I know that I can adopt, I do, but," Elsie shook her head. "I know I'm being selfish."

"Oh no, Darling. No. Never. I have never thought that. There isn't a selfish bone in your body, Elsie Hughes."

"I don't think it of you, either, Love." Richard squeezed her hands.

Elsie nodded, wiping at her eyes with the tissue Isobel had handed her. Taking a sip of the water Richard gave her, she sat the glass down on the desk. "Can you make the appointment for me, Richard?"

Richard nodded. "Just like last time." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Go on home now. And call Beryl. You know if you don't she'll be beating down your door."

Elsie half smiled at that. "She would too."

Isobel shook her head. "Why would she? She has a key."

The statement made Elsie laugh, which had Isobel looking up at Richard, a sad smile on her face.

CnE

Beryl had come and gone, not staying long after Elsie had told her the news. Elsie hadn't meant to be so terrible, but the day's emotional stress had worn her out. But as she laid in bed, her eyes puffy, tears rolling down her cheeks, sleep hadn't claimed her away from her misery.

Picking up her phone, she sent a text to Charles. _Charlie, please_, was all it said, all it needed to say. She knew that he would know something was wrong with just those two words.

She loved Richard, Isobel, and Beryl, they were all so very good to her, but they weren't Charlie. She'd never been able to explain to anyone, but when she hurt, she needed Charlie. Those years without him in her life had been painful ones for her, and not just because of her marital problems. There had always been something about Charles that calmed her, made her feel safe enough to just be herself no matter what.

Hearing the ringtone she'd chosen for Charles, she answered, "Hello," and broke down at the sound of his booming voice gentled as much as was possible to soothing tones as he assured her he'd be there as soon as he could after his show was over. "Thank you, Charlie," she whispered before ending the call.

Blowing her nose, she got up and walked downstairs, her bare feet making light smacking noises against the wood of her floors as she made her way to the liquor cabinet. Pouring herself glass of scotch, she gulped it down in one swallow, then poured herself another. It had been years since she'd gotten drunk, but she needed the numbness the scotch brought with it.

She knew some would think her crazy for being this way.

She felt crazy, if she were honest.

But she couldn't help how she felt.

She'd always wanted a child of her own.

Always dreamed of being the kind of mother she'd never had herself, but always wished for.

She wanted to give her child everything she'd never had.

In her dreams, she could hear a tiny voice calling her Mommy, feel a tiny hand grasping hers as they walked along the sidewalks. She could feel the tiny body warm and soft snuggling against her in the night after a bad dream, the sweet scent of a baby filling her nose.

Another glass of scotch, another down the hatch swallow.

Taking the bottle and her glass, Elsie moved to the sofa. If she was going to get drunk, she might as well be comfortable doing it.

CnE

Charles sighed as he walked into Elsie's apartment. She hadn't answered the bell so he'd used his key. He'd thought she'd fallen asleep, he hadn't expected to find her passed out from being drunk.

Kneeling down next to where she lay on the sofa, he took the empty glass from her hand. He hadn't seen Elsie drunk since the miscarriage years ago. "Oh god," he murmured as he realized why she had been so upset. When he'd called and she'd broken down, she hadn't said what was wrong, just cried and asked him to come over. He should have known this was what was wrong. He'd known she had an appointment with Richard. If only his stupid lady friend hadn't pulled the stunt she had this afternoon, he shook his head. It was no excuse for not remembering to call and check how things had gone for Elsie; the most important person in his life.

"I'm so sorry, Lass," he whispered. Pouring scotch into the glass he'd taken from her hand, he threw his head back, downing the burning liquid in one gulp. Keeping his eyes closed, he enjoyed the numbing a moment before looking down long enough to pour another glass. He shrugged. Elsie had drunk herself to sleep, he might as well do the same. It wouldn't be the first time he'd spent the night here in her penthouse with her.

After all, it was why she had a spare room with a closet that held a few of his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here we have a fluffy little chapter where all of the characters are just a bit giddy. But well...that's a good thing. Thank you for the reviews and for being so patient with my making you wait for updates. I thought it best to just wait until after the holidays to start up again on my chaptered stories. Besides, Charles and Elsie were too busy being a bit 'naughty' for Christmas at Downton to bother with playing the parts I've got them in here ;-) .**

* * *

Charles blinked in surprise as he turned from shutting his dressing room door. He'd come in to do his costume change and hadn't expected to find anyone but his valet. "Els? What's wrong?"

Elsie launched herself into Charles' arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "It worked this time, Charlie! It worked!"

Charles wrapped his arms around Elsie and swung her about, kissing the side of her head with a smile on his lips. "Oh Els! That's wonderful!" he told her as he sat her back on her feet. "Stay and wait for the show to finish? You can watch from the wings if you want. I'll take you out to celebrate afterwards, anywhere you want, Lass."

Elsie smiled at the old nickname. "You can take me to Beryl's. She's throwing a celebration party for me. Richard and Isobel will be there too."

"Still, wait for me to finish?"

Elsie nodded. "I will."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "Now help me change. Where did you shoo Vance off to?"

Elsie laughed as she helped Charles off with his jacket. "He let me in then left. Don't know where he went. I think my excitement might have scared him off."

Charles' own laughter filled the room as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I'm sure he's just off taking advantage of the free time. He knows I'm in good hands with you about."

Elsie smiled and nodded as she wiped at his face with her handkerchief. "Oh Charlie, you're so hot," she murmured. "You need to take a break after this one closes. A nice long break. I don't want you working yourself to death. I'm going to need you now more than ever."

"I've already been thinking about taking a break." Charles smiled down at her before moving to the mirror to begin applying his makeup. He laughed when Elsie pushed him down into his chair so she could fix his wig on his head.

"I hate this wig. It's horrible," she grumbled.

"It's supposed to be, Els. Silly lass."

Elsie smacked his shoulder. "I'm not a lass, Charlie Carson."

Charles only nodded and winked at her in the mirror. "You are a lass to me, always."

Elsie smiled and hugged his neck. "I'm so glad we're still friends."

"I am too, Els. I missed you those years after I left Downton."

"I missed you, too, but I always knew that you'd come back into my life somewhere along the road." Elsie moved when he went to stand up then laughed.

"What?"

"Pants," she answered.

Charles looked down and laughed himself as he shrugged. "Well get the right ones out of the closet and stop laughing. I'll be late for my cue."

"Oh pfft," she muttered at him as she tossed him his pants, laughing when he fumbled and missed them.

"Elsie!" Charles shook his head at her, a smile on his lips. "You're in a right mood, though I understand why."

Elsie shrugged and grinned. "I'm just so very happy, Charlie. Richard says there shouldn't be any complications even though I'm older. He's going to keep a close watch on me, but he said with my health as excellent as it is, I should have a fairly easy time of it." She shrugged with a laugh. "As easy a time as you can have being pregnant anyway."

Finished with his pants and ready to go, Charles paused to press a kiss to her cheek. "I'm very happy, Els. Now come on."

Elsie followed him, smiling when he winked at her just before walking out onto the stage in perfect time with his cue. Watching him dance about and sing, she sighed in contentment. He'd always been meant to be on stage. All those years she'd spent trailing along after him, spending time with him, he'd dance and sing for her, acting out plays he'd read by Shakespeare for her, telling her that one day he wanted to be an actor.

Her Charlie had gotten his dream.

Now it was her turn.

CnE

Beryl watched her two friends and shook her head. Charles Carson was in love with Elsie Hughes. Why had no one realized that before? And how had the two of them not realized it? The way they looked at each other, touched each other, it was all there.

Maybe Richard and Isobel had noticed it, but looking at them, she doubted it. Those two were too into each other at the moment to notice where they were much less what was going on between Elsie and Charles.

"What's brewin' in that head o' your'n, Berry?"

Beryl nudged her husband's ribs with her elbow. "Berry indeed," she growled at him good naturedly. "James, behave. You've been around Richard and Isobel too much tonight."

James laughed and shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's that our Elsie is so happy."

Beryl smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is. I was so afraid after that last time. I don't know what would have happened if this had failed. I know she drank herself into a right stupor. From what she told me, Charles came over and was drunk too. Seems things had gone a bit sour with the woman he'd been seeing."

"Had to have been more than a bit if he was drunk." James commented, knowing Charles Carson well enough to know the man was never drunk. "The only time I've ever seen the man drunk was when that she-devil he was married to did what she did."

"Bitch, James. She was a bitch." Beryl growled, the thought of Alice still raising her blood pressure even after all of these years.

"Easy, Berry."

Beryl rolled her eyes up at her husband. "Berry. You and that nickname," she laughed then snuggled into his embrace when he held out his arms.

Pressing a kiss to her head, James gently squeezed his wife. "You like it and you know it, my little strawberry."

Beryl nodded against his chest, humming when he gently started to sway them to the music Charles was playing on the piano. Her William had played when he was home, but now that he was married with a family of his own and living back in England, it wasn't often touched unless Charles came to visit. "Mmm, this is nice. We're going to have to invite Charles over more."

"Why?" James asked.

"To play the piano of course."

James laughed as he twirled Beryl out then back in. "I love you, Beryl."

Beryl smiled up at him. "I love you, James." She looked to Elsie sitting beside Charles on the piano bench. "And some day those two will realize they're in love with each other."

"That they will, but we'll not push."

"No. I'd never. They've both been hurt too deeply. I'm just going to be here as their friend."

"As you've always been, Love."

"As always."


End file.
